


Daydream, I dream of you

by sensei_no_petu



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Ellibot, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MasterMind!Elliot, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensei_no_petu/pseuds/sensei_no_petu
Summary: Мистер Робот застает Эллиота в момент панической атаки, Эллиот просит его остаться.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Mr. Robot, Elliot Alderson/Mr. Robot
Kudos: 14





	Daydream, I dream of you

Эллиот просыпается от громкого стука, который оказывается звуком его сердца, заходящегося в бешеном ритме, отдающего шумом в ушах. Охваченный паникой, он оглядывает комнату, слабо освещаемую светом уличного фонаря, и видит, как стены сужаются вокруг него. Эллиот оглядывает в поисках укрытия. Пространство между кроватью и тумбочкой кажется неплохим убежищем. Он соскальзывает на пол и обхватывает руками колени. Главное сосредоточиться на дыхании, или как там? Все его страхи, спрятанные в дальний угол сознания, вдруг окружают его, нанося ментальные удары в живот. Выдохи даются тяжело, с едва сдерживаемыми рыданиями. Ему хочется отключить систему, чтобы не чувствовать ничего.

И тогда он чувствует руку на плече.

Эллиот открывает глаза, зная и, в то же время, сомневаясь, кто перед ним.

Мистер Робот стоит рядом, на нем нет привычной кепки и его волосы взъерошены. Он чуть сжимает его плечо и садится напротив, сгибая колени.

\- Давай вернем тебя на кровать, пол чертовски холодный, - просто говорит он.

 _Как будто мир вокруг не сжимается и не валится в гребаную черную дыру._ Словно услышав его, Мистер Робот оглядывается.

Эллиот в одной футболке и боксерах, но он уверен, что дрожит не от холода.

\- Пожалуйста, останься, - выдавливает из себя Эллиот. Ему больно просить об этом, отчасти потому, что они часто враждовали, и еще по причине, о которой он не хочет думать сейчас.

Мистер Робот усмехается. Словно ему вообще нужно напоминание об этом. Конечно, он останется. _Он в твоей чертовой голове, придурок._

\- Обещаю. Давай только устроим тебя поудобней, хорошо? – его тон непривычно ласков и в то же время обыденный, _как будто его горло не сжимают тиски_.

Эллиот моргает, позволяя сдерживаемым слезам скатиться по щекам, позволяя Мистеру Роботу поднять его под руки и уложить на кровать, накрыть одеялом его дрожащее тело. Он даже успел включить лампу на столе, прогоняя темноту из спальни.

Мистер Робот, кажется, снял очки и куртку, и устроился рядом. Эллиот боится открыть глаза, чтобы не оказаться одному. Пока его глаза закрыты, он ощущает рядом теплое тело, когда Мистер Робот чуть притягивает его к себе, чтобы он уткнулся ему в шею. Он чувствует легкое покалывание щетины, запах табака, ткань его рубашки. Он вдыхает полной грудью, стараясь унять панику. Мистер Робот одной рукой гладит его по волосам, бережными невесомыми движениями. _Его отец никогда так не делал._ Эта мысль заставляет Эллиота вздрогнуть. Мистер Робот вздыхает и касается губами его разгоряченного лба. Кажется, он беззвучно произнес его имя.

Эллиот только сейчас замечает, что вцепился в его рубашку изо всех сил, словно это его плот, единственный шанс на спасение, а он в безбрежном море, и сейчас его смоет волной. На самом деле, он давно уже пошел ко дну, одной только мыслью о...

Эллиот не хочет думать о том, что Мистер Робот не настоящий. Для воображаемого друга он слишком ощутимо влияет на его жизнь. Он не хочет думать о том, что Мистер Робот носит лицо его отца. Он стер это воспоминание, удалил, теперь это его отец _носил_ лицо Мистера Робота и никак иначе.

Он ощущает прилив теплоты в груди, когда Мистер Робот касается его, когда он здесь для него. И он также чувствует скрытый процесс, подавляемое желание – свое, его? Мистер Робот ерзает и чуть отодвигается. Затем приподнимает голову Эллиота за подбородок, чтобы оценить его состояние.

Их лица близко. Эллиот может видеть, как в зеленых глазах Мистера Робота отражается ночник, пока он изучающе осматривает его. Как такое вообще возможно?

На его лице волнение, боль и что-то еще. Это отражение чувств Эллиота или его собственные? Он хочет спросить, и Эллиот знает что, он также знает, что его ответ не будет до конца честным. Поэтому они оба молчат.

(- Ты в порядке?

\- Да, случайном.)

Рука Мистера Робота все еще на его подбородке, и Он не спешит ее убирать, Эллиот не спешит ее убирать, потому что ему сейчас нужно почувствовать что-то кроме оглушающего одиночества. Эллиот смотрит на губы Мистера Робота, потому что они прямо напротив, потому что он не привык долго смотреть в глаза, даже самому себе, даже Ему.

Мистер Робот не привык молчать. Казалось, его рот только и создан для того, чтобы отпускать язвительные комментарии и курить в перерывах.

Но сейчас он молчит, пока его рука гладит Эллиота по лицу, легкими касаниями массирует виски, очерчивает скулы. Эллиот чувствует покалывание в груди от близости, которой у него никогда не было. От близости, которую он делит с _ним_ , но он бы не хотел, чтобы это был кто-то другой. Он не доверяет людям, совсем недавно он не доверял даже себе.

Стены вдруг отступили. Остались только они, лежащие под одним одеялом, его голова на плече Мистера Робота, его рука на груди Мистера Робота. На таком близком расстоянии, кажется, они могли бы слышать мысли друг друга. Но они не могут поломать эти чертовы стены.

Когда пальцы Мистера Робота скользят мимо его рта, проводят под нижней губой, Эллиот вжимается в это прикосновение. Он видит, как Мистер Робот машинально облизывает губы.

Еще не до конца осознавая, что делает, Эллиот подается вперед и целует его. Это простое прикосновение губ, которое, скорее всего, происходит только у него в голове, но оно посылает столько импульсов по телу, что Эллиот буквально чувствует, как его наполняет энергией.

Он невольно ждет, что его оттолкнут, скажут, что это ошибка. С ним часто такое случалось. Когда дело доходит до поцелуев, он очень плохо читает людей.

Мистер Робот выдыхает ему в рот, как будто он все это время задерживал дыхание, и отвечает на поцелуй с таким рвением, словно это самое важное сейчас. Его язык проникает в рот Эллиота совсем не властно. Своим поцелуем он будто забирает у Эллиота всю боль и отчаяние, выпивает их до остатка, растворяя в себе, пряча в бездонные карманы отцовской куртки.

Паника отступает полностью, уступая место жгучему желанию. Рука Эллиота скользит вниз к пряжке ремня Мистера Робота, но Он вдруг отстраняется и садится, облокотившись о стену. Он выглядит неуверенно. Эллиот не признается, но он думает, что Мистер Робот выглядит довольно горячо.

Эллиот тоже садится, его грудь вздымается от частых вдохов, он нервно проводит рукой по ежику волос.

Мистер Робот выглядит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, как начать.

Эллиот примерно знает, о чем пойдет речь. Ему хочется рассмеяться от того, насколько это нелепо.

\- Я знаю, что ты не _он_ , - прерывает тишину Эллиот. Он смотрит на свои руки, которые теребят край футболки. – Знаешь, я удалил его. Есть только ты. – Он поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом с Мистером Роботом. – И ты помогаешь мне почувствовать себя лучше. – Он улыбается смущенно и искренне. Нет смысла лгать, когда ты наедине со своими монстрами.

Глаза Мистера Робота блестят. Эллиот не может понять, почему, ведь он чувствует себя таким сильным сейчас.

Он знает, что Мистер Робот не сможет ему отказать, если он попросит. Так что он просит, и глаза Мистера Робота темнеют.


End file.
